1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electrical device, more particularly to a base pad module for an electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
A base of a conventional notebook computer is often provided with a placing surface having buffer pads for being placed on a tabletop. When the notebook computer is placed on the tabletop, since the buffer pads lift the notebook computer apart from the tabletop, in one aspect, more air flows can be led into a space between the placing surface and the tabletop for assisting heat dissipation; in another aspect, the notebook computer can be protected from being damaged by vibration or friction.
However, because the mentioned buffer pads are often installed on the placing surface of the base by adhesive, the heights (i.e. thicknesses) of the buffer pads are fixed. Therefore, since the limited space between the placing surface and the tabletop cannot be easily altered, the air flows accordingly within the space are also limited.
Moreover, the base is also installed a replaceable rechargeable battery on the placing surface thereof. When the rechargeable battery is a battery with standard specification, the rechargeable battery would not overly protrude from the placing surface. So when the notebook computer is placed on the tabletop, the buffer pads would be in contact with the tabletop for lifting the notebook computer up before the rechargeable battery in contact with the tabletop, therefore the possibility of the rechargeable battery being scratched by foreign objects is decreased.
However, when the rechargeable battery of the notebook computer is replaced with a high capacity rechargeable battery with a higher (thicker) dimensional size; instead of the buffer pads, the high capacity rechargeable battery would be firstly in contact with the tabletop, so the buffer pads are suspended and lose the function which should have provided, and the rechargeable battery, at such arrangement, is more likely to be scratched or damaged by foreign objects.